Thank you, Takuya
by Kisa Mae
Summary: So, I'm not very good at summary's, but I'm just warning you that there is a character death.


Hey, this is a rewrite of my fanfic 'Thank you,' I decided to set it up for a sequel that might be longer and more well written. I am open to any suggestions you may have for my writing. thank you.

* * *

_What happened? Why does my body feel so numb?_ Koji thought. He felt like something big just happened, but he couldn't remember what it was. _Lets see… Takuya and I were called back to the digiworld… and then what happened? I think we fought someone. who was it though? ...I think it was some virus digimon, like cherubimon._ He started regaining feeling, and he felt something wet and cold drip on his face. _Thats right. it was skullsatamon. He was threatening the balance of the digital world_.

"Koji! Open your eyes! Please!" a voice pleaded to him through the darkness.

A blue light flashed in his mind, and flames roared. when it died down, he saw Takuya standing before him. His eyes were empty of any emotion, he seemed to be nothing but an empty shell.

"T-Takuya?" Koji stuttered. He couldn't move. was this a dream? "Taki, what happened? where's skullsatamon? did you get him?"

Takuya closed his eyes and shook his head. he seemed to be drifting away.

"Takuya! come back!" Koji yelled, and tried to chase after his friend,but to no avail. His light was swallowed by darkness.

He felt the rain hitting his body again, only this time it was warm, and smelt different. like iron.

"Koji..." He hear someone say again, only this time he sounded like he was in pain. "Open… your… eyes… p-please..."

The warrior of light opened his eyes to see takuya crouched over him. "Ta-ku-ya?"

Takuya smiled. He wheezed as he spoke, "I'm glad… that your… okay..."

Koji's vision was still blurry, but he could see that something was trickling from takuya's mouth. "Takuya, are you alright?" he asked, but Takuya didn't answer. he didn't need to. Just seconds after he ask the question, he saw skullsatamon's scythe coming from takuya's chest.

Koji's eyes widened, and he gasped. "No..." Koji said in a shaky voice. he started trembling, and tears streamed down his face.

Skullsatamon approached the two digidestined while laughing wildly. "uh oh… looks like i made the little puppy cry." He laughed again. He reached takuya and pulled his scythe out of his chest. Takuya screamed in pain, and all Koji could do was lay there, stunned with fear.

"Koji..." Takuya said, the sound of his voice made kouji jump. His eyes met Takuyas. he was still smiling. "Don't be sad. I'll protect you," Takuya said, as he stood up and stretched out his arms, in an effort to protect koji.

Koji sat up and yelled "TAKUYA NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" but it was too late. Skullsatamon swung his scythe and sent Takuya flying through the air like a rag doll. There was a terrible cracking sound when he hit the ground, it made Koji want to throw up.

Skullsatamon laughed. "One down, One to go!" and he lifted his scythe once more, about to strike koji.

The boy braced himself. He lost Takuya, what was the point in trying anymore? _Takuya, I'm so sorry that you got hurt because of me. And I'm sorry that you had to die for someone as pathetic as I am._ Tears streamed down Kouji's face, and he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Any last words?" Skullsatamon asked with a sickening grin still on his face.

Koji nodded, then looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry, Takuya. Please forgive me."

Skullsatamon shook his head. "You humans are truly pathetic creatures. You kno-" his sentence was cut short by a blast of intense flames, engulfing the devil digimon.

"What are you sorry for?" a familiar voice ask from behind koji.

He turned to see none other than burninggreymon. "T-Takuya?" Koji was now crying even harder than before, only this time with complete joy. Sadly, it wasn't long lived.

The beast of fire shook his head, and knelt to Koji. "Koji, warrior of light, you must be strong. Takuya did not die for you to throw your life away. He knew what you were going to do, so he used the last of his strength to send you me."

Skullsatamon had brushed away the flames, and now he was pissed. "Burninggreymon, you are going to pay!" the dark digimon screamed as he raised his scythe. "Nail bone!"

A light came from his staff, and burninggreymon grabbed koji and moved him just in time. as they jumped, Kouji saw that takuya was still lying there, not moving a bit.

Something stirred up inside of him. He had always felt Lobomon, and Kendogarurumon inside of him, but this was different. it was a fiery anger swelling up inside of him, something he wouldn't be able to contain for much longer.

Sensing this, burninggreymon set Koji down. "Do you know what to do?" He asked.

Koji didn't say a word, he just nodded and pulled out his D-tector. "Execute! Beast-spirit Evolution!" he was surrounded by the data, and changed into his beast form. "Kendogarurumon!"

Skullsatamon looked bemused. "You couldn't beat me like that before, what makes you think you can now?"

"Thats not the only trick i have up my sleeve, skullsatamon," Kouji replied in a furious voice. Rage was building inside of him, but he had to stay calm, or it wasn't going to work. "Are you ready T- I-I mean Burninggreymon?" He asked.

The other digimon nodded, then held up Takuya's D-Tector.

Blue and white flames surrounded the two digimon, as well as a coat of data. Their hearts started to beat in sync with each other, and Kouji felt, not only burninggreymon's spirit, but Agunimons and Takuya's as well.

"Kendogarurumon!" He called, still in sync with the flame spirit

"Burninggreymon!" The other called.

Simultaneously, the two digimon called out "Dna-digivolve to..." the two spirits inter twined, and the fire died down revealing a digimon that looked much like Kendogarurumon, only instead of blue, he was a shade of dark purple, and his blades were replaced with wings similar to burninggreymons, except these were white. "Burninggarurumon!" (I know, creative right?)

Skullsatamon sneared. "DNA digivolution, huh? I remember back when i worked for Daemon, some snot-nosed brats discovered it and used it to destroy me," skullsatamon smiled up at the digimon before him. "Now, I can wreak my vengeance on the new digidestined!" He held out his scythe and called "SKULL HAMMER!" He brought his weapon down, thinking he crushed the 'pests.' "That ought to teach 'em"

"To slow," He heard two voices say from behind him.

"Huh?" The evil digimon turned to see the digimon of light and fire, but only for a few seconds.

"Wildfire Laser!" Burninggarurumon called, and a thin line of purple fire shot from his mouth, hitting skullsatamon in the center of his chest.

He screamed, but he didn't sound like he was in pain. then he simply disappeared. No fractal code. No spirits. No nothing. He just disintegrated into the digital world.

Koji sweared he heard "It's not over." But he didn't think to much about it.

Burninggreymon and Koji separated from one another, and the beast digimon went back into his D-tector.

Koji didn't waste a single second. He ran over to Takuya and knelt beside him. His face was covered in blood, and he had a large hole in the middle of his chest. his skin was as cold as ice, but despite all this… He was smiling.

Koji closed his eyes and held his friend near, and once again he saw Red flames and a blue light in his mind. In front of him, was Takuya.

"Takuya, please," Koji pleaded to his friend. "D-don't go!" He fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

Takuya touched his shoulder and smiled. "Koji, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," He said, then gave the thumbs up.

The warrior of light looked up. Takuya was fading away, just like Skullsatamon did just moments ago.

"I'll always be right by your side, Koji, no matter what." His voice faded, as did the light surrounding them. All that was left was two spirits: Agunimon, and Burninggreymon.

Koji opined his eyes, and saw Takuya was still in his arms, not moving. But his smile was still there.

The boy held takuya close, and cried, repeating the same thing over and over. It wasn't sorry, because that wasn't how he felt. what he said was "Thank you… Thank you… Thank you..."


End file.
